


Auradon's Lost Prince

by MusicHeart08



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gil is Ben's Brother, I Love Gil!!!, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: Once upon a time, Belle and Beast had two sons, Ben and Gilbert. But in the middle of the night, Gilbert was stolen away. No one knew where he went or who stole him. He was gone. Throughout the years Belle and Beast never lost hope that they would see him again. Now secrets will be revealed, mysteries will be solved and a family will be reunited. All because of a special lullaby





	1. Once Upon a Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my Tumblr Post --> https://snowflake251.tumblr.com/post/166929958845/descendants-au-gil-is-the-stolen-son-of-belle-and

_King Beast and Queen Belle._

_The faces of goodness in the kingdom of Auradon. With smiles that could shine a light on the darkest of days._

_Everyone in Auradon looked up to the Royal couple, trusting them with the lives of their families._

_However, as everyone in Auradon knows, looks can be deceiving._

_The King and Queen, had a secret, one that very few knew or remembered._

_King Ben, was not their only son. Prince Gilbert was their eldest._

_I know what you're thinking. Why haven't we seen this other prince at any royal gatherings? Or if he's older then why is Ben King? And why doesn't the Queen and King ever talk about him?_

_Well, it all happened years ago. When the Villains were being shipped away to the Island Prison._

* * *

 

It was nighttime at King Beast's castle, and through the halls, the sound of a baby crying could be heard.

In a beautifully decorated nursery, a baby boy was lying down in his crib, wailing his little heart out.

Just then, a little boy with blonde hair and brown eyes appeared and looked down at the squirming baby.

"It's okay, Ben," he said but the baby kept crying. An idea popped into the boys head, "Watch this,"

The baby opened his eyes and giggled when he saw his brother making funny faces. Whatever had been troubling him earlier, was now forgotten.

The older boy smiled when he saw his trick had worked, "That's better right?" The baby giggled and waved his tiny hands in the air, with a smile the boy grasped one of the smaller hands

"You and me, Ben, we're pals. And we're always going to be together,"

"Even when it's past your bedtime," a woman's voice spoke from behind. The boy quickly spun around to see his mother standing in the doorway with her nightgown and proud smile on.

The boy put on a large smile that screamed, _Busted_ , "Hi mommy,"

"Hello Bertie," Queen Belle smiled as she walked into the room, "Did your brother wake you up?" She asked as she gently reached her hand into the baby's crib to ease her second son back to sleep.

"I told you that you should let us share rooms," Gilbert replied as Ben fell asleep in his crib.

"Why? So you two can make funny faces all night?"

"Maybe," the boy said with a mischievous smile, the Queen smiled brightly and cupped her sons face, tilting his face upwards enough so she could plant a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll talk it over with your father tomorrow. Until then, off to bed with you,"

Without complaint, Gilbert slid his hand into his mothers and walked with her to the room right next to the nursery.

Belle gently tucked the boy beneath the soft covers of his bed, "Good night, my dear," the queen gently kissed the princes forehead

"Mommy," Gilbert called out causing Belle to stop in the doorway, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Belle pretended to think about it before shaking her head, "No, I don't think so,"

"Mommy," the boy complained sitting up, "I can't sleep unless you sing the song," the young prince then put on his best begging puppy eyes and stuck out his bottom lip, "Pretty please?"

The queen sighed with amusement, "Oh alright,"

The prince smiled and laid back in bed as his mother opened a drawer and pulled out a small music box. With a smile, Belle winded up the box before placing it down so she could sit down next to her son.

As the melody played, Belle sang her father's song.

_"How does a moment last forever? How does a story never die? It is love, we must hold onto. Never easy but we try,"_

The boy smiled at the beautiful sound of his mothers singing as he slowly closed his eyes.

_"Sometimes our happiness is captured. Somehow a time and place stand still. Love lives on inside our hearts, and always will."_

As the music faded away, the boy was already fast asleep. Belle smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the boys head before quietly leaving the room.

As the royal family was sleeping and dreaming, a shadow was climbing the walls of the castle.

A man wrapped in a dark cloak with a mission.

The mysterious shadow stopped at a large window to Prince Ben's Nursery.

Prince Gilbert was woken up by the sound of his brother crying. Sleepily, the boy got out of his bed and trudged towards the nursery.

Opening the door, the boy was horrified to see a stranger reaching into the crib for his baby brother.

The man was muscular and had a familiar face but Gilbert didn't care, he was making Ben cry.

With a roar, the boy charged into the room and kicked the man's shin.

The intruder pulled his hand out of the crib and cradled his leg. Glaring down, he saw a child that was a few years own growling back at him.

"Don't touch my brother!" the child roared

The man then noticed something familiar about the boy's eyes, he saw them before, on another woman.

"They have two little brats?" Just outside the room, the thundering sounds of footsteps approached the room. The intruder looked at the angry child with a sigh, "So be it, the plan will work with one!"

The intruder grabbed the child and heaved him over his shoulder like a potato sack before running towards the window. The prince kicked his legs and pounded his tiny fists against the large back but it didn't do anything.

King Adam and Queen Belle rushed into the nursery just in time to see the man leap out the window.

Belle quickly rushed to her crying baby while Adam ran towards the window. While he couldn't see the intruders face, he could see the younger face that was being carried away.

"DADDY!"

"GILBERT!"

* * *

 

The next day was horrible.

King Beast left Fairy Godmother in charge of seeing that every villain made it to the isle with their offsprings. He then called an emergency conference with every sorcerer in Auradon to try and find their son.

Reporters surrounded the castle, wanting to know what had happened. Beast refused to see anyone. Belle only said one thing to them:

"Prince Gilbert, our Gilbert, was stolen. If anyone knows anything, please help us,"

Every day after that was torture.

Beast didn't stop his search and grew more desperate by the day. Belle wanted to help but she couldn't bear to lose Ben as well.

Days turned into months and only one thing was certain. Prince Gilbert was lost to Auradon, forever.

The news tore the King and Queen, the parents apart.

Belle could not bear the sight not the sound of their special song. So she locked away the music box and sang a different song to Ben each night.

Beast was angry. He failed his son, failed to stop him from being abducted and in such failed as a king and father.

Ben would grow up and his memories of his older brother would be forgotten with age.

As Auradon grew more advanced, the memory of the second Prince died away. Not forgotten, just unspoken.

Ben indeed forgot about his brother as he prepared to become king.

As for Belle and Beast, they never gave up on the hope that they would see their son again so they went on with their lives while taking care of the kingdom.

However, what no one knew what that Prince Gilbert was alive. He raised by the villainous Gaston on the Island Prison. under a new name and new family. Every memory of his true family was lost in his mind as the trials of survival chased away those happy memories.

However, Gil never forgot the lullaby.


	2. Glowing Dim as an Ember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Talk of Child Abuse

Gil was considered a lot of things. Most had to do with his arrogance but one thing he never was considered a music-lover.

It's not like he could. All his life, his father taught him _"how to be a man"_ and unless you were singing about how awesome you were, singing was weak and intolerable.

That was a problem from the beginning. For as long as Gil could remember, he always had this song stuck in his head but never knew what it was.

Sometimes Gil would hum the mysterious tune without realizing it and needless to say, it got him into a lot of trouble. The bruises were a reminder of what happened if he did it around his Dad again.

Gil never understood why his family hated him but then again if Gaston could truly love someone, he wouldn't be a villain.

With two older twin brothers who, in a lack of a better term, hated him more than any villain does a hero, it's very hard to make Gaston happy.

As a child, Gil looked up to his father wanting nothing more than to make him proud. So he did everything he could too.

He listened to the story of how amazing Gaston was over and over, he took every fighting lesson without crying, let his big brothers push him around because they were _"becoming men"_ and he fought in the Gastons Duels without Rules when his Dad was too drunk.

Nothing was ever good enough. It seemed like the only thing Gil would be was a walking punching bag.

But that was before he meets Harry and Uma.

Gil had been young, bleeding, and without a place to go when they found him. They took him in and made him a part of their pirate crew.

While most people call this adopting, on the Isle it's considered recruiting.

Being one of the sons of Gaston, Gil had a reputation of being strong. Which wasn't all false.

One of the reasons Uma recruited Gil was because unlike his father, the boy had no issues with a woman being in charge. Harry liked the boy because he had muscle to spare and was easy on the eyes.

As the three grew, they became less of a crew and more friends, then, later on, blossomed into something more.

It wasn't what Auradons classic version of love. No, it was one that went three ways.

* * *

 

"Gil!"

"Hmmm?" the said boy had been eating his usual meal of eggs when Harry called his name.

"You're doing it again," the son of Hook said with a little annoyance

Gil swallowed down the egg he was eating before turning back to the crews first-mate, "Doing what?"

"Humming that blasted tune,"

"I was?" This was not the first time this had happened. Gil had promised that he would try to get his humming under control but apparently he wasn't doing a good job, "Wow, I didn't even..."

" _You didn't even realize you were, it just happened_. We know," Uma finished as she placed a plate of fried fish fingers in front of Harry.

After that, the day was going great until Uma turned on the T.V. and saw the news about Auradons upcoming Cottilion and Mal appeared on the screen.

Boy, that old T.V set did not see the flurry of food coming.

Gil tried to help out with cheering Uma up but accidentally called her the one nickname he was not supposed to call her.

_Shrimpy_.

Uma hated it when anyone called her that.

Harry took Gil outside of the Fish and Chips shop and sat him down onto the stairs in punishment.

Again.

Being loyal to his captain, Gil sat on the stairs patientlt to wait out his punishment. Unfortunately, he got bored within five minutes and decided to walk around the black market.

As Gil walked down the familiar alleys, he thought back to the song he had been trying his whole life to forget.

Why him? Why wouldn't this song leave him alone? It kept getting him into so much trouble.

Boy, trying to forget something one can't even remember can really make a guy hungry.

Luckily a shop nearby was selling eggs. Even luckier, the saleswoman had her back turned away from the basket of eggs.

_Score!_

Quickly, Gil swiped a handful of eggs and stuffed them into his pocket just as the saleswoman turned around.

With his prize, the boy quickly rushed away before she could do anything. He had been moving so fast that he didn't see the boy walking in the opposite direction until they bumped into each other.

"Hey man!" the son of Gaston blurted as he looked up to glare at him.

A boy, roughly a year younger than Gil, stood there dressed in blue and gold.

There was something about the boy's eyes that spark something in the back of Gil's mind, something familiar. He's seen this this guy before.

Gil had been distracted that he didn't notice three other figure rush behind the guy

"Hey, I know you," he said as the same tune played in the back of his mind.

The guy cleared his throat and grunted out, "No, don't know you either man,"

"Uh, yeah you do," Gil insisted, he knows that he's seen this guy somewhere. If it wasn't obvious, he didn't forget things easily.

Smiling, Gil decided to give the boy a hint, "Come on man, my dad is quick, slick, and his neck," with a smile, the boy pointed to his own neck, "is incredibly thick,"

The boy didn't give any reaction. One of his friends, that Gil just noticed was there, grabbed his arm and was about to pull him away when-

"Wait," the son of Gaston was pointing to a poster on the wall behind them. It had a picture of Auradon's newest crowned king on it.

Gil looked between the poster to the guy un front of him before it clicked in his brain, "Oh, you're King Ben!"

And just like that, the group scrambled out of the alley as quickly as possible.

A smile appeared on the remaining boys' face, "Uma's gonna love this!"

Practically skipping, Gil turned back down the alley that would take him back to the Fish and Chips. The song was gone as quick as it was there.

Both boys left down different ends of that alley, neither one rememebring whom they were leaving.


	3. Through the strom, it feels like home

Ben sighed as he leaned back against the post he was tied tightly to. Today had been a disaster. Every little thing went wrong.

Just then the King heard the slight sound of someone singing.

Correction, the slight sound of someone humming.

It was soothing and relaxing, and almost... familiar?

The pirates humming had stopped but Ben didn't notice. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice spoke.

_"... we're pals, Ben... we're always going to be together..."_

"Hey, guys!" The sudden shout broke Ben back to reality, "They're here!"

* * *

**_One Day After Cotillion..._ **

* * *

Ben was setting up the picnic for him and Mal to enjoy. Since their last one had ended... not in the best of ways.

Both had agreed that Mrs Potts would provide the food and give Mal cooking lessons.

As the King set up the freshly made food, he absent-mindedly began humming a tune.

"What'cha singing?"

Turning his head, the young King saw his girlfriend standing in the gateway.

"Honestly, I don't know," Ben replied as he finishrd setting up the eating appliances.

"Is it an Auradon song?" Mal asked as she sat down in her seat, "I know I've heard it somewhere,"

"I don't think so. I heard one of the pirates singing it, now I can't get it out of my head,"

Mal suddenly snapped her fingers in realization, "Was it Gil?"

"Who's Gil?" Ben remembered the pirates but was too busy being held hostage to catch their names.

"He's Gastons youngest son," Mal said with a wave of her hand. Ben then remembered thr boy from the alley and on the ship when he was being traded for the fake wand.

"Well, I'm sure it'll go away soon." The young king said and the two began to eat their meal.

* * *

It didn't go away.

After three days, the song was still stuck in the Kings head.

Ben would be performing King duties, eating meals, or even spending time with his friends and he would subconsciously hum the unfamiliar tune.

It was driving him crazy but it also gave him serenity.

Something about the mystery song seemed familiar.

Very, very familiar.

* * *

Belle was walking through her home towards her favorite room, the library.

As the grown woman opened the grand doors, she saw her son sitting in a chair faced away from the door reading a book.

The queen smiled at her son, and she startednro walk forwars to join him.

But then, her heart stopped cold when she heard the song he was humming.

_Gilbert's song._

Ben looked up from his book in time to see the library door close.

Belle rushed away from the library, her chest was heaving as a sob tried to escape her.

The woman rushed into her bedroom and kneeled next to her bed. Belle reached underneath and pulled out an old box that was covered in dust.

With shaky hands, Belle lifted the lid and her tears doubled as she saw the content.

Her old music box that she use to share with Gilbert.

It said that feeding more pain to the grief was worse pain than first experience. For Belle, this was the worst meal given to her.

Years and years of pain and grief spilled from the mother as she clunched the music box to her chest.

* * *

King Ben was walking through the hallways of his home on the way to the lounging area for his free time.

As he entered the massive room, he spotted his mother sitting in a chair facing outisde a massive window.

From his position in the doorway, Ben could just barely see the tears streaming down his mothers face.

Concerned, Ben began to approach her but then, he heard her singing softly to herself.

_"Love lives on... inside our hearts.. and always... will,"_

For a moment

"That's It!"

Belle jumped un surprise while Ben flunched at his carelessness. The queen wiped away her tears from her face and straightned her back.

"Ben, you gave me a fright," As hard as she tried, Ben could hear the quivering in her voice and see the object she was trying to hide in her hand.

"Sorry Mom," Ben said as he atepoed furtber into the room, "I've just had that song stuck in my head for days and I jusr could not figure out what it was,"

Belle sniffed and tried to blink back more tears. Where had Ben heard that song? She, nor anyone else has sang that song in years.

"Wh... where, where did you hear that... um.. that song?"

"The Isle," Ben confessed and the look of surprise on his mothers face didn't go unnoticed, "There was this boy on the island named Gil and he was humming it while I was on Uma's ship and it's been-"

"Wait," Belle breathed out as a fresh set of tears formed in her eyes, "Who did you say was singing it?"

"Gaston's youngest son, I think his name was Gil?"

A shaky breath escaped the Queen as her grip tightned on the music box, "Wh.. What did he look like?"

As strange as her questions were, Ben complied, "Well. he was tall, and he had blondish hair, brown eyes-"

A scream came from Belle as she collapsed to her knees with tears streaming down her face, "Oh my- He's alive, he's alive! Gilbert's Alive!

Ben was confused, frightned and he didn't know what to do.

"M..Mom, are you okay?" he stammered out

Belle looked up at her son and with shaky hands, she grabbed his arm like a lifeline.

"Ben... there's something you need to know,"


End file.
